Spectacular Spiderman - The Black Side Season 3
by atarek0097
Summary: After Peter took down his greatest Nemesis The Green Goblin. One day he gets in a fight with the enforcers, he took them all down without noticing the mystic unforgettable Black slime attached to his leg, What will Peter do after finding out that his enhanced power, long endurance, Will he continue counting on it against The Sinster. The Symbiote continues acquireing Peter's Mind..


Disclaimer: I don't own Spectacular spiderman Marvel does...

I hope you enjoy reading My Another Spiderman story as much as I wrote it.. sorry I don't actually write in chapters.. so if it might be long keep with it.. its gonna be heart warming & exciting story full of action fights & ROmance. 😇

* * *

Our story takes place not so long after The Vigilante, The wall crawler Took care of his Great nemesis _Norman_ _Osborn_ a.k.a. **Green Goblin**. Harry the spoiled Heir of the OsCorp Companies.. has set his mind on Destroying the Spiderman ever since his father's death. So he continued his father's dark deeds by funding The _Blue man's_ Experiments. But The spider actually didn't need all those preparations to be Cut off. His own self was messed up quite enough.. He couldn't reconcile with his Best friends; Cuz one of them is trying to destroy him by working with L. Thompson Lincoln a.k.a. -Big man of crime (the Blue man)- And the other One Is The love of his life Gwen Stacy... the only one who could Touch Peter's Heart next to his Aunt.. who lately suffered some heart attacks. Not less, his missy absurd school life.

Peter woke up before the alarm rings "Ah.. should I really go? I can pass the year easily but no, the projects & The attendance.. and even the warning calls I'll get if I skipped. Beside... the last thing I'd want is to make this Poor woman sleeping in the other room worry over me"

Peter thought of those rough words in a try to encourage himself to go to school but _At School_ "Why Firstly I came?"😂

Peter is sitting alone at the back all students are away even his best friends aren't even looking at him.

The High school always Star... Flash Thompson is having his best days picking up on Peter. So peter quietly gathered his books & walked outta the class

"Where are you going Mr. Parker?" D. Warren called

"Bathroom"

"Get back to your seat Mr. Parker or_"

"Or what... you gonna fail me ! Like hell... thats really what I needed right now" Peter slammed the door on his way out

"Oh, Nerd Snap" Flash laughed with his friends, MJ was worried about her friend while Gwen was sinking in her concern about her Childhood friend.. -Thats what she considers him now-

Peter opened the door to the roof. He wore his one of type blue-red tight suit and shouted to the skies out of anger Then He shot 2 webs to the front two building to make it like catapult. He took 3-5 steps Backwards and let himself to the Opposite force. Peter felt like his troubles is falling like dead parts of the rocket when it leaves to the outer space... He was thinking.. "what's so wrong with my life, For God sake.. I'm a super hero. Have you ever seen a super hero gets his life Downhill like that... I am so messed up" His mind with full of remorseful ideas.. "Give me sth. to hit. I need to relieve some stress" and as he flipped over a building. He saw the New Enforcers: group of 3 Men In their Modified suits that got provided by The blue man. Shocker, Ricochet, The Buffed Guy.. Ox. The three fielders were robbing a bank Old fashioned way -They have been out most after the death of The Green goblin.

"Everyone on the ground" Shocker shouted firing his shock gun from his glove to the wall next to Hostages

"Pretty lady. The money please.. I don't wanna waste this beautiful face" Ricochet asked the clerk devilishly

And while they are gathering even The jewels from the hostages they all sensed that some unnecessary guest was on their watch from above they all looked up to the ceiling & shouted " **Spiderman** " 😠

"Been Busy lately, I guess!" 😎 He blinded Ox's eyes with one of his web shot who rushed to him without considering the sequences but the wall crawler was faster he jumped above him to let him crash into a column. Ricochet -The man in the suit that made him like a rubber ball, He could dodge all of The spider's webs & could take him on In a one-on-one hand combat- He & Shocker attacked The teenager in suit at once. As the Web swinger is jumping from one place to another dodging Shocker's shock wave Laughing "Is that the best you can do?", He got whacked by Ricochet who is bouncing everywhere like A crazy Bouncing Ball

"Yes, That's the best we can do?" Ricochet laughed

"Darn, I've to take care of them fast or the civilians will be crushed" The spider Kept doing his best dodging both of his enemies attacks till the hostages cleared out

"Hey Spiderman. What's wrong with you these days you don't talk much. Not like always, killing us with your Bad humour" Shocker grinned behind his mask

"Sorry having some issues"

"Oh yeah, We all have"

Spider sense 💣, The boy Jumped without looking, evading the Mighty power of Ox's punch & it would be perfect landing if it wasn't for Ricochet that Knocked him down in mid air

"Damn it, This began getting on my nerves. I can't take them at once.." He looked around with his Big white eyes to see the Vault is open

He remembered Two or three thing about these bank's vault So he stood up to see the Criminals back to gathering money $$$

"Hey Buddies, You really got me sleepy, Is that the best you can do.. for real!" shocker quickly shot him with another shock wave but Spiderman was faster blinding him with one of his web shoots, He ran into the Vault quickly to let Ricochet Quickly track him down but Spider was the first to trap him in so he closed the vault & Let the sleeping gas take care of the thief inside

"Two down One to G_" and before He finish his sentence he was Blown to the sewerage under the Bank by a surprising Punch from Ox. Shocker could tear the Web on his eyes "Ah that doesn't cut to Piss me off every time"

They both get down to the Sewerage to finish their enemy

"Where did he go, Montana? I can't see him"

"It doesn't matter we'll finish him Once He Show_"

(Knock knock) spider Whispered in the darkness while laying on the ducts above Ox

Shocker quickly shot him to make the Debris fell on Ox to pin him down

"Hhhh, Sucker" laughed the spider

"You annoying brat" Shocker kept shooting till he got a surprise Punch right in Guts & Went down after his shock shooter stopped functioning

Spider walked "I've been dying to kick someone's ass so please be my bunch bag for today"

"Please spare me, Don't do me like You did The Goblin?"

"Huh!" Spider looked at him with wide white eyes "What the heck?"

"You killed the Green goblin"

"No way in hell He died from his own trap"

"But everyone is low cuz they're afraid of you. You'd kill whoever would make trouble"

"Ah ?! So beside all this doleful life of me, my enemies see me as a cold stone killer wow. That's really what I was needing but wait a min. Its good thing.. Isn't it?" Spider smirked "Every one is staying low, So why are you yet here Montana?" 👿

"I was wrong"

"No you weren't, Thanks for being here Montana I really wanted to relieve some stress"

* * *

Police sirens were heard after awhile officer DeWolff & Sergeant Carter were the first to get into the ruins to see Spiderman is sitting onto some Big Rock beside him some Corpse of half dead man beside him "Spiderman, hands up" DeWolff shouted pointing her gun

He didn't respond "_"

"Well, wait...wait. Officer, Let me pass" Peter recognised the voice so he quickly turned the other way "It was Capt. Stacy -the chief of police, who always hated Spiderman for interfering into the police job but he recently acknowledged him after he save his own daughter several times, he also seems to know Spiderman's true identity-

He looked at the situation so he quietly said Officers "min. With the boy please"

"But.." DeWolff tried to object but her partner grabbed her Nicely

Outside the bank "Leave him DeWolff, Give the man some appreciation"

"Huh! Why?! cuz he did the hard work that's what he thinks, Most of his criminals ends up released and we got to be criticized by the majority for being useless. I don't know what you see in that trouble maker"

"Actually my son likes him, hehehe" the man laughed secretly

 _ **Inside the Bank**_

"Are you okay Kid?"

"Of course why shouldn't I be Okay? But that depends on whom You ask. I took care of the enforcers. Saved the hostages. Kept the money good. Yes everything is okay"

"Wow. What happened to Montana. He seems like he was run over by a train"

"I happened"

"Why! Rough day in school. Bad day in work. All of us have those things but that doesn't make us get outta the road. That's what you taught me...Spiderman"

The boy shrunk more & trembled behind his mask

"I didn't know what I did. For a moment I blacked out. Next moment, He was like this. Do you know what he told me..

The Villains are low not because they are scheming sth. Its because of me"

"!"

"Cuz I killed The Green Goblin" He said

"You didn't kill Him"

"Tell that to him, to his son Or to the Big Blabber outside calling me Menace all the day. Actually I'm done"

"Spiderman"

"I'm taking time off"

"Spider man you can't do this. Super villains on the loose. We need you. The city needs you"

"I'm sorry, I need to regroup my thoughts"

The Web swinger walked out In agony & (whip whip) He swung over the building & disappeared.

Few hours later at the night

"Aunt May, I'm back"

"Oh, peter.. Come here for A sec."

{Damn it, The school must gave a call. I really don't wanna list my problems. Beside my sides are killing me. I've been toyed all the day by the Enforcers}

"Did sth. Happened at school ?"

"Tssk... Just I hadn't talk with my best friends for more over couple of months. Most of the school are eluding me after the Liz thing.. And there is Gwen, I can't look in her face without feeling lonely. And Harry is Killing me. He think of as a murderer cuz I take Pics. Of his father's murderer. For god sake... His father was the Green Goblin, Harry himself may be juicing again. And there's that ass***... Flash Who never grew up, I just want to Pay him back with One Punch. Only one Hit.. would relieve me?..."

He looked up to see his aunt looking at him with big caring eyes & bit surprised "Did You eat?"

"Ha!.." He looked away in shame "Yes" he lied

"Okay would you want a piece of pie?"

Peter began eating Listening to his aunt

"Don't worry Peter. Everything gonna be Okay. I'm not annoyed or anything. We still have each other" she smile to him warmly cheering him up, So he smiled back

And when he was about to Move (Ring Ring)

He brought up his mobile to see a name of a person.. he wished not encounter at such an hour of the night

"Oh, My job. JJJ Will kill me; I didn't send him Any photos this week. Sorry Aunt may. I've to go"

"Peter, I'm going to D. Bromwell To get my check-up..."

The old woman was trying to tell her nephew about her state but he was already gone Outta the Door & swung his way over the building to The Bugle's office

He walked through the door

"Where the hell is Parker?"

"I'm here"

"If I can't see him 2.4 sec Tell him he is fired"

"I'm here"

James. Jonah. Jameson -The man who hate Spiderman for his secret identity, beside he believes that Spiderman is the responsible for The mental state of his Son John- Captain Jupiter-

"Kid, did you die before telling me?"

"I_"

"I got great pics showing the true nature of that Villain thats what I really wanna hear so you better get me photos of that killer"

"Actually he is not killer" Peter said while handing him the images. JJJ snatched them like always criticizing the good Pics till he found one Spider man punching Shocker hard

"That's good"

Peter exclaimed "Really"

"Yes.. _The True nature of the Menace"_

"But !"

The Bossy JJJ picked up his phone and shouted "Betty call Robbie Tell him I found Image for P1 for tomorrow's edit. Hey kid what are you still doing here, Out.. Out Take your money & get me More like this"

Peter walked away didn't care about anything just holding his money In sadness

* * *

 **Outside** the building, In front of the Main auto-door

"At least, I can get money_" **CLASH**

Rhino banged through the door which made big wave of explosion. Peter slowly opened his eyes thinking {Was that Rhino} "... ah! Ah ! My money Where is my money ? No no no no" He screamed in panic

Peter quickly went in anger changed to his alter ego and began bouncing on the Strongest Mutant The blue man ever created.

"The spider, I was looking for you"

Spiderman looked to him strangely "I missed you too, But sorry. I'm not into Some idiot mutant"

"I'll kill you insect"

"Well, well. How many times... I should remind you, Spiders aren't from the insects family, They are Arachnids"

The web crawler could mange to stop the Invasion of the large Rhino, And Punched him hard in the face

Which made Peter himself be surprised that he knocked out the Mighty Rhino just from one punch right to the face

"Wow, when did I get that strong?"

Later Rhino escaped from the Police after he was arrested

He walked to Some monster standing by His metal creepy tentacles in one underground base Rhino said "Was that enough? Can I crush him now"

"Yes. But not for now"

"You promised me, That I'll pay him back" 😠

"Yes, of course. I promise you **WE** will" Occ. Told him that as he opened the door to the Table of evil where Electro, Vulture, Sandman, Shocker

They looking at Spiderman's photo on the wall grinning devilishly thinking of his end

That night peter returned home to see his aunt's short notice... {I'm with Anna don't worry about me, Food in the fridge}

"I really don't wanna sleep... I've to go back to school, I think Its gonna be rough day tomorrow. Ah... I should Give JJJ some pics . Lets see.." _and as Peter is preparing his images. He couldn't notice the thing clinging to his leg. It was black Slime attached to his shoe. That thing that been widening more & more._

 _At Rhino's last Battlefield, Kraven -The Mad hunter Who keeps perusing The Greatest preys in the nature, But he failed to Hunt the Ultimate prey that's why he accepted the Weird syrup & Changed into a big mutant wild Cat man- is standing in confusion _

" _Did you find sth. My friend?" An eerie Voice whispered nearby_

" _D. Occ. Nice to meet you, Are you too hunting the web crawler?"_

" _I've been waiting for you.. You get his smell"_

 _(Whoosh)* Big Inhale "...I guess so, Thanks for your idea, getting Rhino who You brushed him with my effective tracking powder being beaten by the Spiderman who at last caught the same powder, I already got the Scent, he won't run away"_

" _Okay tomorrow we attack"_

" _We!"_

" _Welcome to the_ _ **sinister**_ _"_

* * *

Next morning Peter is walking his way to eat his lunch outta the cafeteria & That's when He saw Liz coming from her class

"Ah, Hi..."

She looked at him with broken eyes

"I'm sorry" he said

"I don't need it. I loved you Peter for real, But you... you never recognised me as your Gf"

"I knew I was a jerk & you deserved better"

"Oh Nerd Patrol" Peter looked down gritting his teeth as he heard that voice It was Flash Thompson making fun of him

In front of his gang & every one

"Sec. Flash"

"Lets go Liz. don't waste your time with the geek" Sally -Liz's best friend & Also one time Peter's crush, The Frivolous cheerleader, But her personality is so Bad twisted Bitch- called

Peter Glared at them

"Oh Puny Parker, Don't scare me or sth. Crappy might happen" Flash said that while pushing him in intend to fell on some Junk food, Peter noticed it.

Actually Peter often doesn't care about these stuff, He would let him bully him for no reasons.. first to maintain his secret Identity kept & never uses his power on civilian but suddenly Peter took a step backward.. pulling Flash's Collar to the ground to make him fell in his own trap.

"That's It, Parker. you're dead meat..." Flash tried to punch him here & there but Peter was enjoying humiliating the poor boy by dodging all of his hits effortlessly till Flash ran out of gas and was barely standing breathing difficulty

Peter grinned devilishly While knocking him with one finger

"Next time, Know who you're against before"

On his way out [what did I do, How did I end up using my power on some Student?] Peter was sinking in his thoughts but he suddenly heard the voices of clapping, cheerings

"That was amazing Parker..."

"Yeah man. You show him who is the boss"

The fellow students were happy for the winning of the Geek & The freedom from the obsession of the bully.

"By the way Cool shirt man"

Peter smiled to them happily then looked to his shirt thinking "when did I buy _Black Shirt?"_

At 4.00 pm

"Aunt May, I'm Back. Are you here ?"

"Yes.. Peter"

"Are you Okay?"

"Actually no. D. Bromwell ordered me to be hospitalized but I don't want to"

"No, you have to"

"Okay, lets go tomorrow, I want to spend the night with you two" She hugged Peter while looking at her late her husband's Image

At Night, He woke up to see Aunt May already left with Her Friend Anna -MJ's aunt-

So he quickly changed his clothes & swung outta the roof, Watching the city in its different lights From one Roof of a Skyscraper. he began thinking about His own problems & while he is down in hell, Spider Sense freaked him out

He jumped highly to barely Dodge D. Occ. Tentacles

"Oh, That was close. D. Occ. How have you been?"

"I never missed you at all"

"Feeling mutual" The two began fighting Occ. Is waving his tentacles right & left, up & down trying to catch the bouncing Spider man but the swinger is dodging all his hits while provoking him "So why are you here.. to see me too bad, you gonna Blind, hhhhh" He laughed as he shot his eyes with webs & Kicked him with one over back flip kick that threw him off the Building

The Vigilante walked to the edge to see The Occ. Already disappeared

"Already left that was fast" But His spider senses didn't stop

The wall crawler hit the deck quickly as Some Lighting shot tried to fry him

"Oh Electro, What's with this day? And look who is there! Is that you vulture?"

"Shut up you insect" Vulture said while firing all his Missiles at him He jumped to Avoid them but he got hit with electricity...

"Ahh, That gonna leave mark"

"Yes, Lets fry the spider"

Peter flipped 2 or 3 backflips so he could be in the mid distance between Vulture & Electro

"Hey sparkle head Try me now"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT" Electro shot all his charges towards him

"No you fool" Vulture shouted cuz Vulture was next to the Large TV Screen so he caught charges that broke his machine down & fell to crash "Two down Sparky to go, hhhhh"

"Stay Put, Insect 😠"

"Catch me if you can"

Electro with his short temper followed spider man into the sewerage & Shot all his electricity at him but it backfired on him so he was the one got fried up cuz of his bad conductivity in water

"That was too easy,... or its me Who got super strong. something strange with me"

* * *

Peter dangled from some Pole to see his reflection into one Glass building He saw Himself in his Black suit...

" **Venom**.. *He screamed but* ... That's me, Not again with the symbiote, I must shred him away"

"Wait peter, We don't want your mind" His reflection said

"You dare lie to me"

"We want to help like we always did"

"!"

"Peter give it a little though, How could you knock out Rhino from one Punch & have so much endurance. It was us. We can crush them"

"There is no we..." Peter shouted, "Since when?"

"Since your fight with the enforcers, You picked us up when you fell in the sewerage..."

"Yes, that's your perfect place. Once again, I 'll leave you there like I did After I finished Eddie before"

Peter jumped off the pole "I'll end you"

"Noooo, Please Pet_"

(KYAAHHHH) people's screams

"Peter look, People are in danger"

"Where?" -Spider sense- Peter back flipped amazingly to dodge Shocker's waves but He landed in front of Rhino who was about to punch him too but Peter rolled backward on the asphalt avoiding the hit

"Wow, The Ironical Due. Hey Rhino Since when?"

"Huh!" Rhino shouted in anger

"Since when you were going out with shocker!" Provoking him He shot two Web shots to blind his eyes

"Hehe, I'm here"

Rhino didn't care about his being blind-folded, He just Followed his ears & crashed into the _Mall_ Peter was standing in front of

"Kyyyaahh" More people screamed

Peter went down to Hold up the big Debris to Let the people to run out & while he is helping them He noticed

Someone under the ruins

"Damn it, Why is Aunt May here, Yeah She is out with Anna.. ah here she is. Thank god Rhino is still dizzy from his crash

"Hey Lady are you Okay?" Peter couldn't finish his sentence as he got blown next to the old women from Shocker's Attacks. "No, We're getting crushed" Anna screamed

Peter threw his body covering the Two women from the ruins.

-Gun fires' "shit, lets get out of here Rhino"

"No, I still have to crush the spider"

"Later... we have to go now"

"Are you afraid of the police Tiny Shocker?"

Shocker walked to him & grabbed his horn down aggressively

" **Boss's Orders"**

"Tssk" Rhino & Shocker escaped.

Cap. Stacy came "Where is the rescue team?"

"Arrgghhh" Spider man stood up from the ruins Carrying one hell of Debris... he threw it aside "AARRGGHHH" The boy Swung away after his enemies leaving the injured to the police

"What's with him?" Off. DeWolff sighted

Cap. Stacy standing beside a fainted woman checking her pulse "Thank god, She is still alive"

The Ambulance came & took the 2 women to the hospital

Stacy standing in front of the Ruins looking to the sky thinking in concern "What's wrong with You Kid?"

In another building, Rhino is complaining to Shocker

"Couldn't we wait 2 or 3 mins. Till I crush the insect"

"We'll but not now, We still have to Follow the plan to crush him forever"

"Tssk, When are they coming... ?"

"Oh, I feel sorry for whomever your visitors are" another crazy voice from the darkness called

"Huh, Who said that?"

"Their visit will be on waste.." a man Appeared from the darkness all in black they shouted "Spiderman !"

"Say your last" He bounced on both of them like A mad monster preying on his preys

...

Later Occ. Came to see Shocker is knocked out cold & Rhino is in bad shape under Large mounts of Debris

He gritted his teeth in anger and shouted "Who The heck did this?" Shocker (Cough Cough) "HE WAS A MONSTER"

"Who ?"

" **SPIDER MAN"**

"How?"

"HE HUNTED US, I... I... NOOOOOOO" The man kept screaming having nightmares of Those BIG White Eyes devouring him while being trapped in this eternal darkness

* * *

In front of the Hospital Peter leapt from the sky to stand in front of the gates Walking in worry mixed with anger

There was quite sum of people as its already 4.00 am

He walked into a room to see his aunt barely breathing with devices.. Then DOcc. Bromwell Said "Where the have you been?"

Peter kept looking at his aunt "I.. Aunt may. How is She?"

"She had a heart attack.. she needs rest, The slight sudden move can lead to ... death"

Peter walked & sat beside her

"Thank goodness, Spider man was there to carry that Debris off her.. She could die"

"Ah...Spider man, Heh!? If that fool really was that much.. He could defeat those assholes easily, He could help her, Protect everyone. But ... He is pathetic weak no more no less"

D. Bromwell "Where are you going now, Have some responsibility & Take care of her"

Peter walked out and went Up to the roof.

Stacy who just went off the elevator and walked into the Corridor called him "Peter" But the young man was seething with anger at this moment couldn't hear His surroundings. Just storming in his own mind.

Stacy followed the hot blooded man to see his Black shirt is growing bigger covering his body like slime

Stacy shouted "watch out Its.. VENO_" He was running to save him but He stepped back in fear as Peter looked to him after he completely covered by The Symbiote He looked at him with his big white eyes. Stacy couldn't help but to Notice that despaired look on Peter's face even behind his mask, He couldn't find the words he should say to comfort him; Cuz He somehow knew it was his fault for being late for saving His aunt. The Boy jumped of the roof in A Reckless parkour. Stacy Walked to the edge

"For god sake, What've gone with you?"

"D. Occ., What should we do?" Vulture asked

"Lets Lay low for while.. We need our full power" He looked to Rhino & Shocker who is still resting

"Must we have Change our Base. The spider is swinging around!" Vulture asked

"That bastard, Is he hunting us ? Kraven shouted"

"Whatever! Either case, Our Hunt begin in the morning. Call The Others" Occ. Said with big devilish grin on his face

* * *

After a long day, Cap. Stacy entered his house to see Gwen still waiting for him "Dad What happened? You look down"

"Gwen dear, Do you know what is going On with Parker ?"

The girl looked down in sadness "Pete.. Why? sth. Happened him to him!"

"Some Super villains attacked the mall and there was some casualties:

"IS PETE OKAY ?" Gwen called in fear

"No Parker is fine, Its his aunt, She had A heart attack... She is hospitalized since the beginning of night"

"Oh God. Where is Peter?"

"... Is He facing some problems in school Or work? Did he tell you anything Dragging him down!"

"... No I don't think so"

The girl felt disgusted at herself as she lied about Peter's state. She felt her heart being ripped out of her chest. She went into her room. Holding her tears, Lying in agony thinking about their relation.

Next morning, At School yard

"Peter, Are you Okay?" A red head approached the kid comforting him, He didn't bother listening. He was so deep in his thoughts, looking at the football field

Liz came and gave him a hug but he didn't give it back

She looked in his Wrinkled red eyes

"Peter, Your eyes..." She kept saying "I'm sorry, If you need anything tell me"

MJ held his hand "Peter, We're still here with you. We're your friends. You can ask for.."

"Hemp" Peter "laughed Yeah, Yeah. You're my friends. Help me"

They looked at him surprised from his tone

"Ah, Please... Can You give me money to Pay the hospital fees. Can you take some photos of me & send it To JJJ, Can you take down Rhino & the other super villains, Can you resurrect Norman Osborn, So I maintain my friendship with Harry, Can You ... Can you, Can you .. ?"

Pater's head was full of these untold thoughts but He just stood up laughed sadly walking away from them but He saw a beautiful blond girl staring at him with her big dazzling Turquoise eyes She raised her hand to reach him hesitating to call his name.. but Peter suddenly felt his body shiver in cold, he was afraid from meeting her. the only he could truly love. He was afraid from confronting her so he quickly escaped into the School building but Unfortunately He heard this voice calling

"Puny Parker"

Flash & his gang walked to him. Peter barely holding his anger "Not now Flash"

"Hey man, Look_" and before he continue, He was already pinned un to the closets "I said.. Not now Flash"

"Hey, Hey. I was just gonna ask. If you are okay?"

"Just.. Leave me alone"

-BANG- Students are running, Teachers are shouting... guiding everyone out

Peter looked Behind to see Electro is racking the place Down. _Brown- The new footballer that recently joined Flash Thompson's gang but on contrast the young black boy with his dread hair is so kind-hearted doesn't usually pick on Peter or participating into those Bully game-_ Helped his Senior up (Flash) & the gang ran out along with the students

"Arrrrgh, Where is the Spider man?" Electro shouted shooting electric charges out of his hands

[Why is Electro Here? Beside.. Is he looking for me, How.. did He know, Did they track me. No they don't know me beside. Why.. !]

" _Wake up Peter"_ strange voice within his head grabbed his attention

"Huh! Symbiote. I forgot about you"

Peter ran into the restrooms & ran out in his black outfit

Webbing electro's whole body to contain the mad man

He bounced on him laughing

"Sparkle head, Why are you here... No never mind, Either way thank you, I really wanted some one to hit"

Electro emit charges out of his whole body "Call me ELECTRO" Electro melted the Webs by his immense Energy

The boy fell back from the intense hit He stood up to see D. Occ. & Vulture is surrounding him

"Damn it I can't win"

He swing outta the building

"Don't let him escape" Electro shouted while Vulture tried to get him, Occ. Said "Let him.. let him escape. We must have our time In hunting The Spider, first let him go.. then we corner him & make his life be more miserable. so He suffer for ever. Kukuku..."

(Huff huff) Peter just went his home to take some rest, He didn't even Take his breath in the last 2 days.. and suddenly his spider senses woke him up forcing him to jump to stick to the Celling

Peter looked down to see The whole floor was like a beach.. full of sand,

"Huh! Am I dreaming? I don't remember going to the beach"

"Its your end.. Wall Crawler" The sand formed into big hummer trying to squash the Spider Crawling on the wall

Peter who already in his super form Flipped twice & Punched The Man with hammer hand "Sandman Here!? How.. you?"

"Hahaha, The Spider is trapped, Now I take my revenge" and he was about to suck him inside his sand.. Spider man shot his web balls towards the Kitchen, exploding the Tubes supplying water to the House..

"Noooo.." Sandman shouted as he melted in mud. Spiderman broke free thanks to the water flowing into his muddy home. He Barely walked out safely just to Be blown away from Ultra sonic wave.

He kept rolling on the asphalt outside. He looked up to see unpleasant sight, Shocker & Electro with Vulture in the sky while Sandman is recovering. All of his nemesis are ganging on him.. Thankfully A heavy-weight car was passing the other road, So he webbed himself to it while its running & Escaped stuck to it...

D. Occ. Came later.. searching into the ruins

"What are you looking at D. Occ.?" Electro inquired..

"Clues..."

Kraven passed by him "... (sniff, Sniff) this place reeks of him" Kraven hold A small portrait of Peter &his aunt.

Occ. Reached it by one of his tentacles

Smirking "finally His identity"

"What now Boss?" Vulture said

He crashed the photo laughing Insanely "Kukuku..."

"Prepare the Bait & Wait for the Prey..." Kraven grinned

" _Exactly"_ D. Occ. walked away staring evilly at the lady photo after he ripped it with his spooky tentacles

The police came To see A letter directed to Spider man

" **Come to 31 V Port by midnight, If you want GRAMDMA alive** "

Cap. Stacy quickly hid the letter & kept searching for the house's owners

* * *

Meanwhile... Gwen just pushed the button Up ⬆ in the elevator to see her boyfriend in his penthouse. Harry was sitting in his father's chair revising some papers

She said in hefty tone, Taking her breathes hardly

"Harry,.. Its Pete. My father says Sandman & others attacked his house. We don't know his whereabouts. I'm worried about him.. can't you send some men to help in the search"

Harry shrugged in a cold tone without looking at the tiresome girl "Why should I... ?"

"Huh!"

"Why should I care about that Traitor?"

"What are you talking about? He is your friend, Your best friend"

"No. He is not my friend. My friends don't take pics of the Menace that killed my father"

"Stop talking like that about Spiderman, He saved my life countless times.. Beside Stop relating Everything about Spiderman to Peter, He is just his photographer, He works very hard to Back up his aunt, He really is trying his best"

"I offered him a job instead of that Work"

"And How could you... Of course, He would turn you down, You did it on purpose; To hurt his pride & Look down on him"

"Stop... Stop acting like that, Stop taking his side, It irritates me" Harry held her arm & Squeezed strongly while looking at her firing

"Kyaaa, You are hurting me Harry 😣" Screamed the girl

Harry Let go of her hand which made her fell on the ground, She looked at him with Broken eye

"Don't look at me like that... You just thought Peter would never hurt me, Right?!"

Gwen stood up quietly getting dust off her knees then She stormed at him

"What's wrong with you, Why do you always keep bringing him up in this way? Do you hate him for that degree? Just what did he do to you?"

"He tried to take you from me.. I heard your conversations He would break up with Liz & You would break up with me Then you two would be together. But when my father died If just I didn't act so pity in front of you.. You would betray me too"

The girl looked down in shame for a sec. Then burst out

"Yes, But I went out with you instead of him, Yes we really agreed on sth. Like that, I loved Peter, I kept loving him more than 6 years but I chose you over him, I lost hope on him, I turned to a disgusting woman who threw away her childhood friend & acted like nothing. Do you know how painful it was on me?.. But, You never thought of me. You always stood me out whenever we went out on dates, You would send me dresses to make me your pretty gf and show off in your parties. This kind of relation I really despise. I can't be with you Harry"

"Are you breaking up with me?" He glared at her scarily he tried to get her but he accidently pushed her down, Which made her really hurt.

"Gwen, I didn't mean to.. I f you just stopped talking about him like that.."

She barely get her self together before crying

"Don't ever talk to me, Don't talk about Pete like that, I wish you could be half the man he is...We're done for good"

She limped to the Elevator & took a taxi to her home... entered her room & burst crying her heart out

Back at the Penthouse

(Ring Ring)

Harry picked up his ringing phone "What!" He shouted

Some eerie voice on the other side replied " _What You asked for I developed it..."_

" _I'm coming" Harry walked out with mad lunatic smile covering his face_

* * *

 _ON THE OTHER SIDE of THE CITY,_

"Peter, Get up.. Get up" Peter opened his eyes to see the symbiote on his body is dissolving & weakening

"Where Am I?"

"Under the city.. The other side of it"

"The Sewerage! .. again?"

"We're safe, As you know, I've been dragged all the way here.. "

"How did we escape?"

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"Got hit by a Truck?!"

"You got knocked out & I.. could drag you"

"You controlled me?"

"No,.. Just your hand for couple of sec."

"My!... anyway Thanks for saving me... (Ah-Ahh) you've been useful. But don't get ahead of yourself in dragging me all the way, You stupid thing"

(Ring Ring) Peter picked up his phone to see 23 missed calls & More than 60 mssg.

They were all from his friends. Peter went out in his torn clothes, Entered an Gas station, he took some food, clothes & disappeared but while he was slipping away, He could Hear at the TV those Shocking news

{ _The Evil Sinister 6 are demanding Spiderman claiming that If He didn't Show up.. They will harm the patients in Ward 21 in The central hospital at the Main Square}_

Peter stopped in front of the Back door dropping all the staff he planned to Steal. he walked to the wall Where The TV was pinned up to.. "Hey, Kid who are you? What are you doing here? Are you Okay!"

The Owner asked the boy out of curiosity cuz of his shredded clothes & The shock look on his face

"The Central Hospital..! Aunt May"

Peter outrageously ran in the streets... He Swung up all the way till he jumped onto some roof then He stood by the edge

"I will save her, I can save her. She'll be Okay.. SHE HAS TO" He let his body to the gravity that took him down.. sec. Later Spider man was swinging over the building all the way to the Hospital. He stopped by one Goblin statue of the Building near the Hospital... all what He could see was the big holes made by shocker & Rhino in the Hospital. The power was cut off.. he could sense that is not gonna be easy but It doesn't matter He will save the Woman at all costs.

Down At the Square, Police hurdles were set to back off the citizens & around 5 police cars were standing up on guard waiting for back up

Meanwhile In the Hospital

Patients with families are running, doctors are shouting, nurses are screaming...

But in few sec. The whole Place was under their control. Occ. Stood up on air by his tentacles, He grabbed one doctor's neck by another tentacle while smiling and playing with his others tentacles in an eerie way

The doctor in mid air asked while trembling "H.. How.. Can I... Help Yo.. You?"

"We're here to visit a patient Can you Show us the way Kukuku" Occ. Laughed devilishly

"What?"

Sandman -who was behind him with Shocker, Electro, Kraven- said reluctantly "I don't think He'll come.. Why don't we Just rob some banks instead of this"

"& Why is that.. Sandman? Do you perhaps Pity the Spider"

"No but.."

"Electro.. Should we go & Kill the Spider Or we should attack the spider's heart too"

"I don't care, I just need to Fry him"

Kraven "for the Ultimate prey, the Ultimate Bait is necessary"

At the same moment

Shouts from the spectators around the Hospital "Spiderman.." "Spiderman !"

Occ. Said in his wireless "Vulture... You copy!"

"Yes"

"Begin your mission"

Outside the Hospital, at the Middle of the empty square in front of the Citizens who gathered to watch The rescue mission & The police who are evacuating the square, Putting barrages protecting the people. Spiderman landed peacefully down but It didn't last for long as he has to jump instantly; cuz his spider sense rang out. Thankfully it warned him of the Push of Rhino but while he was in mid air, Vulture hold his leg and threw him to Rhino who pointed his horn up to the sky to impale the boy but Spiderman flexibly could bounce over his head and punched his the back of his head hard

He tried to jump highly enough to the 2nd floor but vulture was still guarding the Hospital. Shocker appeared while shooting him but he barely dodged his freaky waves. Spider sense warned him loudly so he'd lie on the ground avoiding Kraven's Daggers.

"Kraven !"

"Spiderman, Good to see an old prey down"

"Don't count on that much"

"Hhhh, you seem surprised Spiderman" Vulture laughed

"What are you talking about ?"

"Kraven was our trump card, He with his super tracking methods we dragged you down"

"How is that?"

Shocker shot him "time for pay back for what you did to me last times While fighting the enforcers, I attached a Tracker to you, So we got your place.."

"And I naively fell for it" Spiderman shot vulture with his webs & drag him Down to crash into Kraven but Sandman was already there to catch him

Vulture stood up "Damn It Flint, Your sand broke down my jet, How Am I supposed to fight"

"So Don't fight, As if you would Do Any difference"

Spiderman laughed provoking them all "Losers. Come get piece of me"

[I have to take them away from the hospital till Cap. Stacy save Aunt May]

And when He was about to swung away Some one held him in his arms he didn't need to look up, He already knew from the Green suit & the charges that hurting him

Electro said "Finally, I got to fry the Spider"

"Is that you sparky?"

"My name is ELECTROOO" He shouted as he electrified the poor boy

Spiderman fell on the ground half conscious. He could barely see the feet of his enemies surrounding him. Then He saw Those hateful tentacle approaching him That held him upside down from his Leg like dead fish

"How are you now, Peter?"

"Ha! Octopus You..."

"Ah, look who is here? Aunt May"

Peter looked in haze to the hospital reception to find the poor lady on her death bed alone beside the ruins.

"Noooo" Peter shouted while extending his hand to the woman's direction.. But his hand suddenly fell. Occ. Rose him higher near his face to see him finally out of gas but

 **BAM** Spiderman opened his white eyes Widely startling Occ. & punched his face very hard, Then he grabbed one of his tentacles saying "Sparky, Catch"

"Don't Call me That" He emitted hell of charges out of his hands towards Spiderman but Spiderman was counting on that as he threw the whole mad scientist's Body towards Occ. In this way to make the fried Occ. Crash into Max

(2 down 5 to go)

He kept dodging Kraven's Daggers & Vulture's missiles

Till he found himself by Shocker's side so he quickly Caught one of Kraven's flying daggers & stabbed Montana's Shock machine to make it loose control so Spiderman webbed big amount of webs round his left knuckles & held Montana's Glove and kept punching Kraven's face very hard till the stars at last spun on his head. Spiderman glimpsed saw Rhino running madly towards him, So He swiftly flipped over him while shooting webs to his eyes to blind the Bulldozer Monster & Make him crash into one concrete Column of the hospital

Vulture knew his time had come so He tried to escape but to make such an opening he had to shoot out 4 missiles to the Hospital's front door and ran away. Spiderman shouted "Aunt May, Noooo" He jumped to prevent the large debris from crushing the unconscious Woman but He got blown away by shocker's Last shot. He stood up quickly to See the bed crushed under the Ruins he fell on his knees blaming himself as he couldn't protect the last member of his family But Shouts from behind & Whistling, Spiderman looked to see What those people are praising for?

He looked up to see Sandman carrying the Old Woman In his arms Spiderman Took her feverously.. But

Secs later.. The people's Whistling & clapping stopped when They noticed the Sad expressions Up on The both men's face

Spiderman kept shouting while holding the woman's body "NOOO, Please Don't.. Don't. Wake up. Wake up. Not you too.. (Sob sob) Don't Die... Please 😭😭"

Some citizens began crying tears Sympathizing with the young hero's shouts

Sandman stood silently while Disappearing like tiny grains blown in air Whispering "Sorry, Boy.. I didn't agree with them"

The police came with lots of Back up. Cap. Stacy could reassemble the whole Scenario from the broken puzzle pieces everywhere. He approached The Falling man sitting beside the old woman's Corpse

"Kid, Are you Okay? Look at me boy. Its not your fault. You did your best" he put his hand on the boy's shoulder comforting him But

The boy in his tight black suit stood up among the ruins & slowly walked out through the crowds of people Who stood on both sides Can't comfort their friendly neighbourhood Spiderman. The boy walked few steps then swung over the building away.

* * *

Next morning, A Funeral was Held. Lots of people came, Around all of Peter's Friends came -Liz, MJ & Her Aunt, Gwen, Even Flash & his gang- Most of his teachers came, All in black. D. Bromwell Leant to Cap. Stacy's shoulder

"Thankfully There were no bruises.. That led to death"

"So What happened?"

"A Sharp Heart stroke stopped her circulatory system, that's approximately the accurate cause of death"

"Too bad she died,... She was a good woman"

"Yes, She was"

Cap. Stacy turned to see Gwen looking asking for him

He walked with her aside

"What's wrong, dear?"

"Did you find him ?"

The chief of police averted his eyes to the sky "Not yet, Gwen. We're still searching"

"Why can't you find him? I'm very worried about him... I'm afraid of the worst..." She looked very concerned

Cap. Stacy calmed her "Don't worry, Peter isn't that weak, He'll absolutely return"

At the same time...

Under the Ruins, In the basement of the Parker's Residence. The boy is sleeping on some couch.. still compromising What just happened, His whole life had just fallen.. he began having dreams about his Uncle's death.

He kept searching his aunt's photos but couldn't find anything. He kept revising That scene in his mind, Blaming himself.. his weakness, his helpless. **AND** **SUDDENLY...**

 **IT came gushing from below his stomach, heat boiling, This heat along with the throbbing spread all round his body, This hotness was so much that his body began shaking. This feeling was boiling up for the first time since he was born, This intense emotion made his mind became Numb He groaned like he was in Agony. Or No this was a Growl... This was** _ **His ANGER**_.

" **I'll Destroy Everyone"** That's was the most thought Taking over his mind.

He clenched his fists muttering his VOW. But He noticed sth. Strange with his suit.. He shouted

"What's wrong, Symbiote?"

"I feel weaker" The symbiote began Melting like molten ice-cream on a hot Sunny day

"why are you like that?"

"Our last fight was more than enough... I'm dying Peter"

"Huh!"

"I can't survive anymore.."

"But.. but! How can I fight, I NEED TO DESTROY THEM"

"Connors' lab, the Formula"

".. Okay. I knew the rest"

Peter went into the Sewerage under the Guidance of the Symbiote.. all the way to D. Connors' lab.

He began his experiments. Forming the formula.. then He began testing A sample on the symbiote.. And Suddenly

A young blond Student with beautiful turquoise eyes barged into the place.

Peter who was without his suit.. of instinct went into hiding. The girl turned on the lights to notice sth. Off when She saw the Test tubes out of their place

The broken-heart boy looking at her from the darkness

[I still have more.. even I finished the formula, I need to prepare _those things_ ] ; So he put his hope on this reckless dangerous shot He just prepared. Peter Shouted angrily mixed with pain; as He shot himself with the new formula of the Symbiote.

"Aahhhh" He fell on the ground as The Symbiote Is taking over his body.. The startled girl walked slowly to where the shouts coming.. then (whep whep) the lights went off

She looked behind then turned to see those **Big White Eyes** Staring at her "Spiderman" She gasped

He walked to the Chemicals ignoring the girl.. Preparing some other formulas & Chemicals

"Spiderman, Its me.. Gwen Stacy... You saved ne Three times, Hhhh .."

"_" ignoring her

"Huh?.. You knew you can't barge into this place without a permission"

"_" He continued mixing chemicals

"What are you doing?" She said in concern

" _Leave_ "

"... I heard from Dad, Sorry about That.. You did your best In saving Aunt May. She is Pater's Aunt... Peter Parker, your photographer.. Of course you know him"

"Did my best ! Hemph"

"Its not your fault..."

"NO, ITS.. I didn't save her.. I was weak.. I'm pathetic, I thought I can get them all. I'm that One who can save the day, But it was an Illusion, I sunk my self into"

"Don't say that. You're a great Hero.."

"Hemph, You knew Why I do these thing, go everyday to catch bad guys.. Its not because I'm good guy or great hero. No... No, Its because someone told me

 _WITH GREAT POWERS COMES GREAT RESPONSIBILITY_

You knew what happened to the man who told me that_ I killed him"

She Gasped in fear as He continued

"So I thought If I could Save people around the day.. I thought I could atone my sin.. but I couldn't save that man... like I couldn't save his wife"

"No way, Uncle Ben.. But Uncle Ben got killed in the street cuz of that Cat burglar"

"I was the one who let the Cat Burglar go away in the first place... See I'm not that Great Hero you thought of me_"

He turned to see her Giving him _The look_

He startled as She shouted

"Don't think like this. You saved many lives, You do your best everyday, Now I've to ask you a favour"

"_"

"Peter Parker is Missing. We can't find him"

"... Parker is gone"

The Girl fell on the ground shaking

"What!"

He walked away carrying Six Shots then disappeared after he swung out of the Window

Next 2 days, No one could get a hold with Peter or Contact him..

* * *

Till on the 3rd day. Around Noon In the School.. It was lunchtime

Gwen & MJ was walking to the Cafeteria

"Did You really broke up with Harry?"

"How much time I have to tell you.. yes, We got in a fight & He... Was rough.. he pushed me down.. He looked abnormal 😔"

"You seem worried about him?"

"Yes, I'm afraid Harry might be juicing again.. you knew his father died no long"

"Your life is so messed up.. both your best friends are missing & you're alone.. Peter is alive. Don't worry, We'll comfort him when He show up..."

They suddenly heard {...OH, Its him. Peter Parker has Came back}

The girls looked at each other then went to see a guy wearing his black shirt & Blue jeans is sitting over there alone. The Girls approached the Boy. Liz asked "Peter, Are you Okay?" ... but what they saw was large black circles under his eyes. They thought, Those might be of long crying nights but they were actually from long nights of work..

Gwen came to him, she couldn't bring herself to sit down near him so she just stood up "... You alright" She patted on his shoulder him comforting the lonely guy but Peter held his bag tightly muttering " **Go Away"**

"Peter" she called him

Peter shouted Grabbing everyone's attention " **Just Leave me alone, Go away from me"**

The Girls backed few steps from him. Everyone stopped eating... looking at the boy

Flash who was nearby tried to talk to him but **BAM**

Five Super Villains broke into The Cafeteria after they Bombard The Ceiling

Everyone went under the tables

Gwen tried to grab peter's hand... away from danger But Peter stepped In ignoring her

D. Occ., Electro, Rhino, Kraven, Vulture. All of them were standing in front of him

Occ. Called "Peter, How are you doing? Finally Out to the lights"

The Students looked at The young boy -wearing his back bag- strangely

"Does he know them?"

"They killed his aunt"

"Ah... But why are they after him here?!"

But the boy's retort came crushing the silence hovering on the cafeteria...

" _What took you so long!_ _I was Waiting for you_ "

The students felt their spines chill when they saw the boy's eyes so black as It was spilling doom to them while replying to the Villains

Gwen called "Pete !" holding her chest Panic-stricken

Occ. Shouted "Enough of the Chit-Chat. Get him"

Electro shouted as always "You're mine Spider.." He emitted his charges shooting him

Rhino Scrambled to him pointing his Horn "squashing time"

Vulture shouted "Finally" while shooting his Missiles towards the boy

Kraven Jumped while Throwing his daggers towards him

Everyone Screamed as they thought of the Boy as a Goner

_BUT Peter amazingly dodged each & every one of their attacks. HE Quickly jumped to Electro's side holding his neck with Elastic Gauges punching him very hard then his Spider senses rang loudly as Rhino was marching to him so Peter reflexively Held the Out cold-Electro & threw him into Rhino's way to make him stumble over him & redirected all the Missiles coming form Vulture to Rhino

Vulture "Sorry" He was trying to fly up but Peter threw two or three knife table at his left wing to pin him to the wall and Bounced on him

"You always get on my nerves" PETER Stabbed his machine with some Iron Shot "... AAAAHHHH" Screamed Vulture out of pain like He was on the verge of death

Peter stood beside the brain fried man looking to the Kraven & Rhino " **Who is next?** "

The other students looking at him Fearfully " _Is that Really Peter Parker_ " They just thought

Rhino shouted "You cheap insect.."

Peter Waited for an opening then He stabbed him with another Shot while sliding beside his leg

Rhino fell on the ground Shouting shakingly "Aahhhh" as He transformed back into human

Kraven looked at him "Ah, This Formula the Beast-to-human formula that fixes the Mutant's DNA. Not that shot, I can't lose my power" Kraven Ran away

Peter was trying to catch him but He got swept away like some trash by that monster's tentacle who was waiting for his opportunity

Peter got blown away & some Debris fell on him

-Gasped Everyone-

"Kukuku, You really worked hard preparing those shots for everyone... Are you that furious for killing one old lady...?"

Gwen Stood "You Monster, How could you?"

"Oh, Isn't that Cap. Stacy's little girl? Did you call me a monster? I'm a scientist, I did my best to develop those Genetic samples, but I couldn't Acquire the Ultimate sample. The Spider's sample but He could. that's why he have to die for me for the sake of Science"

Everyone gasped 《 **Spiderman... Peter parker..!** 》

When A man stood from under the ruins carrying the large debris & Throwing it away

Everyone Gasped when they turned to see The black-suited man looking at Occ. With those Big Scary white eyes

Some of them gasped "Spiderman" while others gasped "Parker"

The Two monsters clashed into a large Death fight... the two of them were fighting all over the place, Occ. Trying to catch the Spider with his long metal spooky tentacles while the spider jumping from one corner to another webbing him and pinning him down then he punched him Hard right in face to make him crash into the Kitchen. He landed spectacularly & walked to him

And when Spiderman was about to stab him with the electromagnetic-Nerve killer shot. Occ. Quickly grabbed two table legs & began clashing them with the Pans

Peter fell on Ground screaming "Aahhhh"

Occ. Stood up while making these noises

"You thought You could defeat everyone by hitting their weak points.. kukuku, even you can be defeated. After all, I too know your weak point" and when Occ. Was about to stab the boy to kill him

(Bang Bang) Cap. Stacy who just arrived Shot the Metal Bars from D. Octopus. Spiderman took the Opportunity & Quickly webbed his leg & knocked him down then he tied his tentacles except the One He was holding then He was about to stab Occ. With his own weapon

"Stop it Spiderman" Cap. Stacy shouted

Officer DeWolff & Sergeant. Carter wanted to stop Spiderman by force they shouted "He'll kill him"

but Cap. Stacy said "No, I'll talk to him"

"But Chief..." DeWolff said but The man in charge already turned his attention to the young & called

"Kid, You don't have to do that"

Gwen looked to her father as She found a new piece of the puzzle

Then She turned to see Peter's Normal Back as the Symbiote is returning down to its black Shirt

"Don't kill him Peter.. He doesn't Deserve getting your hands dirty"

"Kukuku, That's right Peter. Kill me. I killed your Aunt"

"Shut up Octopus" Stacy shouted

" **Why should I leave him?"** Peter growled

"I knew you're angry but Don't take your revenge in such a way"

" **For God sake, Stop acting like that. Its not because you knew sth. Chief, That means you understand it"**

"Still You can't_"

" **Why Not? WHY?"** Peter shouted continuing

" **A scum like him, The world will be better without him, I'm sure about that"** Peter gave him a monstrous Glare 👿

"He has to live to be punished for What he did!"

" **Not enough..."** Peter held the Tentacle tightly And shrieked

" **GIVE ME ONE DAMN REASON FOR NOT KILLING THAT MURDERER"**

".. _To not be Him, Isn't that enough"_

" _Its Alright, I care no more" Peter sighed_

" _You can't._ Cuz that's who we're.. that's what differentiate us from them.. that's How Spiderman deal with it. I knew you want your Vendetta but We can't be like them. That's difference between us & them"

"I really wanna kill him" The man weakened for a sec.

"I knew, me too. But that's not You. Its the Symbiote Peter. You're becoming like Venom. Burnt by envy, Eaten by Anger, Possessed by This Evil Power. Please Don't cross the Line"

Peter left the Monster. The Officers came & took him

Octopus began laughing

"Hahaha, That's right. Peter... you can not defeat me. You just wait me. I'll get out of prison & Kill every of your beloved"

"Shut up" Cap. Stacy shouting

( _kill him peter, kill him. He killed that poor old woman mercilessly. How can't you avenge her, You let her die.. like you did to her husband)_

 _That moment, peter heard that voice rang into his head controlling his muscles.. unconsciously peter did it (Whep whep) D. Occ. fell on the ground shaking like mad man & began drooling till he stopped moving while his eyes rolled & his mechanic tentacles died. That was an awful end for D. Occ._

Cap. Stacy & The officers & Everyone turned & Gasped as they saw Peter just Shot him with the shot that practically ended Octopus life

Gwen fell in despair "Pete.." 💔

Cap. Stacy startled for a sec. "No. No.. Why?"

The Symbiote spread over his body then Spiderman closed his eyes standing silently.

"Peter answer me, Why did you do it?"

He Growled in Intimidating tone that made everyone fear him while The Symbiote is Raging with pleasure as It shaped into a big White spider Mark onto his Suit.

" _ **PETER PARKRER IS DEAD,**_ From Now On. Its Spiderman. _Black Spiderman"_ The Boy jumped up through the hole in the ceiling & Swung away from their sight

Students walked slowly to the dead-like corpse whispering

"Is He dead? Is He really dead?"

"Spiderman killed him... Oh for real. Oh My God"

People began blabbing around As the Police could contain the situation.

* * *

 _The Town were messed up this night but not like every night... (9 hours later)... Past midnight_

 **At The Bugle**

JJJ was shouting in his office

"That Menace was here all the time Under my Nose. Peter Parker, I'll catch you. You Freak masked Vigilante, Finally He showed his true colour.. that Murderer"

 _Robertson_ came into "What to do.. No photos for tomorrow's edit"

"Where the Hell is Parke_ Ah, He.. The Menace

Get out. All of You Get out" the man kept storming out his office as always. J. Jonah. Jameson Picked up his Telephone calling for his secretary " _Betty_ , Call _Med_ to my office In 3.4 secs. Or..."

 **At some Family Restaurant**

Flash & his gang are quarrelling over the situation

Sally shouted "Do you really believe it.. the geek was Spiderman, Ha! No way.. Flash, Say sth."

"Leave me, I.. I was bullying Spiderman" the boy freaked out sarcastically

Randy said calmly "Actually, It didn't surprise me.. I mean, We noticed it before.. In the Football team administration & From that time When He could dodge all of Flash's water balls & when He flipped over Kenny at the Ice Arena"

Liz gasped "yeah, All pieces come together.. Under all these Circumstances & the way He always Comes late & his weird Disappearances whenever Police Sirens rang.. all fit"

Brown said trembling

"But what now? Can you even imagine, He... parker turned into a Monster"

The others went silent. Liz held her hands "I'm worried about him"

 **At Stacy's Residence**

2 girls are talking to each other in the living room, The redhead watching the News calmly while sitting on the Sofa, While the Other Haft-hearted Blonde girl was holding her phone looking -with swollen eyes- from her window at the Flashing Police sirens & the black city full of different lights at such late hour...

"Gwen, Come & get some rest"

Gwen looked at her strangely

"Huh! How could you act so carefree ? While Peter is nowhere to be found"

"I'm worried but not like before... He is Spiderman, The Spiderman.. the One all the supervillains fear him, He is no kid to be worried about"

"MJ, he destroyed someone's life forever, He is losing his mind, Its.. my fault"

The Redhead looked at her "What are you talking about?"

"I saw him yesterday at D. Connors' lab, He was preparing some Chemicals at the lab.. he was awkward, I couldn't notice his attitude.. I should noticed, I should stopped him"

"You saw Peter yesterday"

"Yes... No.. He wasn't Peter, He was Spiderman, He told me Leave.. I got scared, I couldn't bring myself to even look in his eyes.. Oh No *the girl opened her eyes widely as she just memorized yesterday's conversation* He told me, Uncle Ben's Death was his fault, He kept saving people to pay for the sin he never committed & now he must be thinking that His aunt's death is his fault too. I'm sick worried about him"

MJ sighed "Now Peter & Before Harry. That's really your worst-luck-week"

Gwen looked down in despair then Her home door opened

The 2 girl looked

"Mr. Stacy"

"Dad"

"You still up?"

"What is going on?" Gwen

"We're still searching for him"

"What happened.. ?" MJ

The man looked remorseful

MJ noticed, asked "Is it That Worse?"

He sighted "... It happened, He was at D. Connors' lab yesterday preparing himself just to face the Sinister

He shot everyone of them with a special shot, Everyone who wanted to eliminate him.. Its terrifying such a kind boy like Peter been so determined on Eradicating the Sinister in this Inhumane way... It may be his own way in revenge as he couldn't protect his aunt, he probable Is torturing his soul by blaming himself for being weak, He shot Rhino with a Re-do formula to fix his DNA, He ended Vulture's mental life by that Nano-tech shot.. It burnt his brain links. And Electro, Its Ironic, He broke 5 ribs & dislocated his Arm & Finally Octopus is barely breathing in the hospital by the help of machines. He is on the run" Gwen looked down while MJ asked

"What is going to happen to him?"

"If He got caught, He will be imprisoned & There will be a trial.. I want to catch him first to tell him, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being late, If I just were couple of mins. Early the poor lady wouldn't die"

"Its not your fault sir, Its no one's fault"

"Thanks MJ"

Gwen looked to him seriously, The old man backed little "What!"

"Since when did you know that Peter is Spiderman?"

"Since.. "

"Why didn't you tell me?" She interrupted angrily

"If he wanted you to know, He would tell you himself. Beside, I was against you to know, It will just put you_"

 _{All units Attention, Spiderman has been spotted.. I repeat, Spiderman has been spotted}_

The man unattached his radio from his waist belt

"This is Chief of Police, Where exactly is he?"

 _{Beside the Big screen Fighting the Enforcers}_

The man took his Gear & went down to see girls are standing by the police car

" **We're coming"** Both girls said

The man opened the door knowing he can't shake their will

"Hop in"

The Chief of police drove as fast as he could & went to the Main square to see two of the Enforcers are fighting the wall crawler while Ox is already knocked out cold

"Cap. What to do? We're waiting for Back up" Sergeant Carter suggested, On contrast Off. DeWolff shouted while preparing her rifle

"We should take them down now with Sleeping shots"

"Okay but lets wait for now"

The Chief turned to the girls "I want you both way out from Danger. Go there & wait for me"

"Please Dad Save Him" Gwen said while MJ grabbing her away

Then (Ah.. Wow) People shouts... The young girls looked up in worry to see Spiderman up there, finally pinned Ricochet To the Big Screen that was Broadcasting Tonight's events thanks to the News helicopter which was there on the Scene... after He shot him with his developed webs

"Huh! Why can't I go?" Ricochet said while trying to bounce from the Screen

Spiderman stood horizontally on the screen next to his head saying in that Eerie way

"Can I ask you a question? Did you really rob the same bank twice, the same bank you couldn't rob first time, You really are pathetic Losers"

"Shut up, you wall crawler. Get me down from here & see what I will do with you"

"Really" Grinned the spider while Cutting Ricochet's suit with Some weird Knife he just formed by the help of the New Symbiote and held the man upside down

"Now lets put your words in action" he let go of the Man

"Aahhhh" The Petty thief screamed as well as did everyone on the ground from the Citizens & the spectators -Even His Friend from the school were there standing with MJ & Gwen-

But Spider man had already webbed his leg to some pole to act like a bungee jumping rope

Down on the Asphalt, Shocker was frozen in his place. He quickly threw his machines with trembling hands & unmasked himself while shaking in fear, running in shock towards Cap. Stacy

"I surrender, Please.. Help meeeeeee"

He screamed as He got pulled all the way up after Spiderman shot his webs at his back

"Please Spare me, I give in..." Montana was screaming, Praying for his life asking for mercy that everyone could hear him. All of the good people of _New York_ were staring shocked as they saw Spiderman punching the poor Man smirking

"Usually I'd do but... Unfortunately, You caught me on a bad day"

Spiderman landed effortlessly to the ground

Cap. Stacy shouted "Spiderman, you're under arrest. Stop now"

The boy walked ignoring them till DeWolff Shot the boy but the boy's spider sense warned him before so he easily dodged the woman's Shot shooting his webs to the cars & pulling them together to form a Hurdle between himself & the Officers. He kept walking looking at his friend who kept staring at the Monster their Friend Became... _till his eyes met_ hers , He reluctantly looked down In sadness and shot his webs the other way & swung over the building

Gwen fell on her knees shaking in fear then burst crying while holding MJ's hand...

"Gwen, Lets go"

"He is gone. Peter is really dead"

"No, He is there, He needs our help.. so pull yourself together. I didn't know you that week, You're the Only one who can get him out of this Darkness"

"That's Right, Gwen" Her father said while helping her up

MJ walked her to the Police car.. but Gwen stood up strongly

"I knew what to do..."

Peter Slept the rest of Night at the Basement under his wrecked house...

* * *

Next Morning came & Spiderman is Nowhere to be Found... Peter Spent all his day down at his basement, Knowing that his photos already in newspaper, His Life as Peter parker had ended.. He can't return to his old usual life.. & strangely Peter loved his new life, He loved being hated, Being feared by others. He enjoyed their Hate, He fed on that & Grew more darker, more stronger.. but Suddenly He heard some steps above his head so He swung out of the small window of the Basement to see 2 girls are searching in the Ruins of his house

He called while Being in his tight black suit "What are you doing here?"

Gwen & MJ looked behind. MJ quietly raised her hand "Hey, Tiger" She tried to walk to him but (Whep Whep) Spiderman webbed her shoes to the ground

"Talk from there"

Gwen shouted "Stop acting like a child"

He walked to her after removing his mask "Okay, So tell me How Should I act?"

"That's not you Pete... You're not that kind of Man"

"Oh, And you know what kind of man I am! Right?"

She looked down "I'm sorry, I'm sorry.. I didn't notice Its you.." She get herself together Preventing herself from Crying "I should have recognized you.. are Spiderman, I ought to comfort you, We should have been by your side when You needed us.. But we Failed you, I betrayed you" (sob sob)

He turned his back on her avoiding eye meeting trying not to listen to her Cries

He walked away but suddenly he felt those Warm hands holding tightly his back "Don't go" She whispered He felt like being wrapped in bright light but a voice from his mind called " _Don't turn Peter. She will leave you again, she'll betray you like the first time. You already gave her a chance but what happened, Look Where are you, that's because you been left alone. But don't worry anymore, you just need me, You don't need anyone, you don't need her_ "

Peter broke off her light grasp "He is right"

"Huh!"

"You're not here for me, You both are here for yourselves, You just want to stop tormenting yourselves from leaving me behind. That's... That's A Regret from Jettisoning me. You just want your Peace-minded.. Is that why you return? Sorry Gwen, But I don't need anyone anymore, Don't come here again. _Peter parker is dead... Its Only Spiderman_ _now_ " He said the last words while wearing his mask then he shot his webs in air & swung away. MJ took off her shoes hugging the crying shocked Girl

"What should I do? MJ.. He is right, I regret leaving him before.. I'm sorry Peter.. (Sob Sob) I'm so weak, What should I do?"

"Don't cry.. We'll try again. I'm sure Peter is there.. deep down He is waiting for us to Save him from the Darkness. We shouldn't give up"

Gwen stood up drying her tears "Thanks MJ"

MJ looked to her asking sarcastically "then Find me a knife or sth. To get my shoe free.. I hate walking bare feet, Hhhh"

"Hhhhh" The girls laughed as they kept searching into the ruins

Weeks passed, New York's friendly neighbour hood Spiderman turned to be the City's worst Nightmares. He Would show only at the night to attack the Working Villains or even the petty Thieves doing nothing. He would get in fights with Gang leaders of New York for no reason, Just to kick their asses & Have some fun..

At Stacy's Residence.. [ _On Morning News, The Vigilante Black Spiderman hit again. He get in fight with Some workers of one of New York's big Business men. Mr. L. Thompson's factories. 4 injured while 3 in ER. And The police till now got nothing to stop the Loose man in the town... Stay with us. We'll keep you with Updates_ ]_

Cap. Stacy turned off the TV but Gwen Took the Remote & kept watching. The Man in surprise "what's wrong dear?"

"I want to know more, I don't want to run"

"You still have faith in Peter"

"Yes"

"So do I"

"Dad, You really think You will stop him?"

"Wait & see. All will show at the End of Tonight's Night"

"Huh!"

"We got a Back up"

"What kind of Back up"

"Hard-core type" the man grinned While Gwen held her hands together praying "Pete, Please Be safe"

* * *

At Harry's Penthouse

Harry was sleeping sick in his Bed, Can't see in front of him.. his mind got polluted by the ideas of killing his Best friend Peter Parker, who betrayed him & killed his Great father.. That's What Harry thought but then Some Shabby Person in a fancy Suit

Walked to him "Greeting Mr. Osborn, How do you do?"

"Who, The Blue man?"

"Oh. Please call me L. Thomson"

"What are you doing here?" Harry stood up reaching the Drinks

"As you know, My Right man Hammer head is out of business since his last fight with Spider_"

Harry snapped throwing the Glass to chatter on Ground

"Do not mention him in front of me.. He betrayed me... I'll kill him"

"Yeah, That's why I am here. Tonight is The End of Spiderman, The end of that Killer"

"What do you mean?"

"At last The City will be Ours, I'll rule it Like I am supposed to do

And you'll continue to support me"

"I don't need the City, I just want to kill him.. Peter Parker.. I must destroy Spiderman"

"Rest assure, You'll.. But now, I got you A present"

The blue Man git a creepy green shot out of his pocket then injected it into the Boy's body

Harry Took the Syrup & fell on ground, Screaming in pain, He crawled out to see The City from His Big Front glass window While his eyes glowing Green. He Smirked Maniacally "Wait for Me Parker... kukuku, I'm coming"

The Moon was Full as the Night fell colouring the sky with suck dark black colour, Spiderman was standing as always at the highest point Of the City. You could see the Reflection of the Lights Into those Big White Eyes of Him.. He kept His Posture Till

 **BAM**... Big explosion At The deserted factory near the Harbour, Spiderman swung quickly thinking "Whom I might encounter tonight!" He reached the Factory dangling upside down from the Sky till he landed to the ceiling

"Where is every one? Sth. Is wrong"

He Couldn't let his guard down then he Glimpsed Some mysterious Black man walking through fire, He called

"Hi Peter"

"Who! Eye-Patch, _Nick Fury !_ " -The Leader of Shield, the Biggest agency that interacts the Issues of superheroes, and the first Organization that assembled the Avengers-

Another man appeared

Spider looked to The later "Cap. Stacy? What is the meaning of this!"

"Come down Peter, We've to Talk"

"Peter isn't here, You can leave a Message after hearing the Peep"

Fury laughed "You still didn't lose that sense of Humour"

Spiderman shot his Webs towards Nick's face but The Ultimate Spy Swayed his Head Evading the simple shot saying

"You lost it Kid, You lost your edge, Just Depending on the Symbiote power won't Get you any Better..."

Peter jumped down & smirked evilly "That might be True, But Even in My bad shape, I can still kick your ass"

Spiderman ran to fight Fury & Cap. Stacy but Spider sense rang loudly.. He turned to Jump but He had no Chance to evade Those Ultra sound Waves shot from High tech- Canon.

He fell on the Ground Holding his head "What happened? I'm so dizzy" He tried to get up but another shot Came & the Third- the forth He was under continues Shooting of the Ultra sound Wave Canon till he fainted

* * *

Next morning

[ _At Long last, The Black Spiderman has fallen, NYPD has formed a secret Deal with The World-wide Agency The SHIELD to take care of the Problems, The Vigilante has Caused... Right now, Spiderman's whereabouts is still Unreported but we Think, He is being Held Captive On the Helicarrier Under the Custody of SHIELD_ ]

Each of Peter's friends felt down about the news, Gwen Who was at the Cafeteria with MJ was feeling empty

"Gwen, Are You Okay?"

"I don't know. Part of me is Sad, Part of me is relieved"

"Yeah, me too. But now, He must be safe, he won't act recklessly, Right?"

"Hey MJ, I keep having these dreams again about me drowning in Sea & Peter is there, I notice his dead eyes looking at me then he turns & disappears in the darkness leaving me to drown.. I'm scared"

"I know what you feel. Sometimes, I remember his words and when I do... I think we didn't try to Fully help him, We never put ourselves in his shoes, We didn't see the world from his angle, living two lives, It must torn him out everyday.. "

"I Hope He Be Safe Now"

 _At another place_ , Peter opened his eyes to see himself cuffed to a table in some Confederal prison.. with Thick bullet proof Grass, fire & bombs resistant... with lots of gears & instruments everywhere.. He knew He was on The Helicarrier

Peter was in his Undies, He wasn't wearing His Black suit

Nick walked to him "Hello Princess, you woke up!"

Peter didn't get provoked nor sad for being captured, On contrast He looked to him grinning "How long I have been out?"

"Hmm 4 hours..."

Another man seems to be a scientist came by Fury & Looked at Peter

"Hello Peter, My name is _Leo Fitz_ , Call me _Fitz_ "

"I knew, I can read your name on your ID card dangling from your pocket"

"Wow, quite sharp senses you have"

"Where is it?"

"You mean the alien life form"

"Give it back"

"Sorry kid, But that's not gonna happen" Fury said

"Sure about that?" Peter smirked

Fitz waved to Fury & talked aside

"What is it, Fitz?"

"The Symbiote Suit, Its so Modified, The kid must have done sth. With it. Take a look at that"

The scientist fixed his spectacles & guided him into another room where experiments were held onto the Suit in a try to separate the symbiote from it

The Symbiote was screeching as It was a prisoned man Screaming for Help

"The life force is supposed to leave The suit after being shot by The USWC -Ultra Sound Wave Canon- but It never budged one centimetre"

"Explain more"

"Okay, take a look on that"

The other scientists were Exposing the suit to Ultra sound waves of specific frequency The Symbiote was like a man loosing his mind, He was shaping into a ball of spikes, then into closed box, then It melt then it slept, The suit returned to its Formal form but the symbiote didn't get off it yet

"What is the Meaning of this?"

"We still don't know..."

"But He knows" Fury said while turning to the Cell Where Peter was imprisoned

"What did you do with the Symbiote?" Fury asked

"I hope you liked My work" Peter laughed

"Are you proud of yourself?"

Peter rolled his eyes "Oh, The same lame lectures again, fed me in"

"Kid, Was it hard being superhero, Was it tough? Was it lonely?"

"Before or after... Before, I hated my life trying to act bunny parker in school, disappearing with lame excuses whenever I hear the Sirens.. but Now, I feel like The King of the World, Who could stop me, I exorcised the City, Do you know What is The Crime rate now in New York Now... 3% Villains are afraid, thieves can't move.. they are all down cuz of me, Cuz I'm protecting the City.. What I got to know Recently :

 _Ruling with fear is far effective more ruling by Truth_ "

"Just look at you, I feel sorry for you, Look at yourself lying to yourself like that is really pitiful.. you Enjoyed being Spiderman, You liked it when People waved to you after saving them, You were & still that kind of superhero; Cuz, You still believe

With Great Powers Comes Great Responsibilities"

Peter shook himself aggressively in Denial "Don't say these words"

"See, the fact you're angry now. Cuz You're ashamed of what you did. You are not worthy being Their nephew"

"That's it, I'll Kill you, Fury. Hear my words, I'll kill you" Shouted in anger fidgeting in his solitary

"Put him sleep" Fury ordered other agents to shot the Boy with sleeping shot but **suddenly An explosion happened on the Ship.**

Everyone fell on the ground Except Fury Who shouted

"what is going on?"

"Fire in the New Arms Department, Sir"

"What is the Cause of it?"

"Still Unknown, but its Believed Its deliberate"

"Get me The Live Tape of the cameras, Return Spiderman to his Cell"

Suddenly Some agent went In firing his laser Gun at everything in the Room

Fury shouted "What the Heck?" As The Later agent was covered in Black suit, He was like Possessed by the Symbiote

Fury barely managed to Help some agents who were in danger, the possessed agent could win the Chance & Free Peter..

Peter put his hand on the Agent's shoulder absorbs the symbiote to himself.. Peter could Use this temporary power, He flipped over Fury & the others & broke his suit Out of its Cage... He turned in his Full Power wearing his modified Black Suit to look at Fury Had geared himself Up

Spiderman shouted " **FUUURRRYY"**

Nick Rushed towards the Boy shouting " **SPIDERRMAAAN"**

An Amazing breath-taking fight began in that flaming area of the Ship... Spiderman first bounced on Fury but Nick Was no small fry He could Beat peter in One on One fist fight.. so Peter after being whacked a little & knowing He can't win against The Ultimate Spy, the Chief Director of the Shield. Spiderman threw some symbiote knives towards him while webbing him down till He trap him into the Fire he webbed his Body to the wall & walked to him slowly "... didn't I tell I'd Kill you? Prepare yourself" Peter's hand Turned into Big weird knife & was about to finish the Man but A Blue-red Shield with white star on it was thrown from nowhere to defend Fury from danger. Peter looked Right to See Him -" _ **Captain America**_ _"-_ is There He called

"Peter, stop fighting, That's not you"

"I'm not Peter, I'm Black Spiderman" He tried to Bounce on Cap. America"

But Fury held the Captain's Shield & Threw it towards Spiderman's back, But Spiderman flipped 360 in air dodging the flying metal shield then landed perfectly but that perfection didn't last long as He was Knocked out cold as fast as he landed by Cap. America who grabbed the Shield on the other side & smacked it into Spiderman's Head

Spiderman was transferred to another fortified area, Cap. America helped Fury up while Fitz Just came

Fury asked ragingly as soon as he stood up "what happened?"

"The Symbiote.. it developed a conscious, It has..."

"Artificial Intelligence.. but when_ Ah, when He first shot me at the Factory" Fury looked down defeated

"Is that why can't you get it off the suit? _Steve Rogers_ asked

"May be" Fitz answered continuing "but that's not the problem Its him, Peter's body... The Formula He injected The Symbiote with.. wasn't directed to the Symbiote, It'd been directed to his own body... His body carries the Symbiote cells"

"So that's the explanation of His Savage Attitude, His violent character, His enjoying for other's pain.. its all because the Symbiote has took over his mind from inside" *Fury shared his opinion* "The Symbiote's will"

"NO" D. Fitz Said "You might think the Symbiote Will is Here but No, There is no Will belongs to the Symbiote, Its just An artificial Intelligence & His weak primitive sly ways in Surviving on his Host, Its quite the Opposite, Actually the Boy Is totally in control over the Symbiote cells in his body. Its The boy himself is letting the Symbiote taking the wheel in the suit Usually to control his body. He is giving the leadership to the symbiote to be everything... Its like a defensive Mechanism used by PRSD patients to forget their stressful life. If he continued in this way, _This time Peter Parker will be gone for real this time"_

Peter woke up again to see himself into a contained modified cell, There is no way to run this time but this time, Peter was in His Suit he looked at the Transparent Wall to see Cap. America is looking at him

The pissed off boy Shot his webs at the Glass where Cap. America standing

He shouted "What now, Cap.? What about another Go? Hahaha"

"Stop Peter, Stop... before you lose everything"

Peter stopped talking then muttered quietly "I already lost everything"

"Get yourself together... Would you live the rest of your life back in The Past?"

"Arrgghhh" He shouted while Punching the Glass "I'm not. I'm just protecting the city"

"Stop creating excuses.. You know what you did, You've been hunting Men like some mad dog, Indeed.. they are criminals but what have gone wrong with you, That's not our way of doing.. you are a great superhero, Who stops Villain & Saves the day.."

"Stop blabbing,... The crime rate in the city doesn't exceed 3%, Isn't that Great? I've been stopping villains, I've been saving the day, I've been protecting the Citizens_"

"Then You betrayed their trust, You plundered their hope in Spiderman, You made them Doubtful about Justice, You... are not cut to be A HERO"

"Alright, I don't want to be A hero. I'm the bad guy"

"Stop playing the Villain, Its so Childish of you.. Peter"

" _Am I or Isn't The whole thing is a dog-eat-dog world. Everybody's soul houses a Devil & an Angel. Peter Parker has been An Angel for way too long & believe me There's nothing good about it.. so I called my Inner Demon.. And Surprisingly, It was so relaxing so Happy.. _That's why, If you won't fight me again... so get hell outta my face"

Spiderman Began Shooting his webs at the Glass Covering The Whole Cell by his Black webs

Captain America said Strongly

"Peter, How deep the Wound you get in the past... I don't Understand, But to not realize what is in front of you & betray the precious people round you, you don't deserve my fist"

Peter Waited 3 nights in his cell sitting calmly in his suit..

Fury to Fitz "Is it Ready!"

"Yes, We should hurry, His Behaviour became more vigorous"

Fury went to The Control room giving the order "Release it"

Sleeping Gas been released in Spiderman's cell to put him down

The boy calmly looked to the Camera and laughed "What now? Fury.

Another experiment!. I'll come for you, Heed my words" He fell down... Mins later Peter opened his eyes to see himself in kind of Cylinder of some fluid He looked to his hand "Huh! Where is the symbiote! Where is my suit?" HE glared at Fury, Fitz & other scientists "Is that another Trick! Fury... Get me out GET ME OUT" 😠😠

"Sir, The Symbiote Cell Activation is increasing" one scientist said

"What! How?" Fitz stared on the Symbiote bar on the screen then said

"That can't be... put him sleep" The scientist pressed the button that injected Peter with some Drug

Fury asked "How could that happen. We already separated the Suit off him. We should be healing him Now but Why?"

"The symbiote control is far worse than we thought. Peter is raging inside. He began to enjoy this Hatred"

They both looked at the boy who kept punching the glass till he fainted

* * *

 **Round the same time. AT ANOTHER DARK PLACE**

 **-BREAK-** A Man Crawled outta A Cylinder full of Green fluid

(Huff, Huff)

"Welcome Back Harry" The Blue man grinned looking at the Boy standing up in rage, Breathing heavily

"Gear me Up... And Call me GOBLIN , _THE NEW GREEN GOBLIN"_

L. Thompson glared devilishly " _At last, let the Final act Begins"_

 **On The Helicarrier,**

"Peter, Wake up.. You got a visitor" Fitz said from behind the Glass looking at Peter who was trapped into that Medication box in a vast empty room

Fury looked to Fitz "Is that really a good idea!"

Cap. Stacy Who just appeared in the scene said from behind "We'll wait & see"

Inside the room The Boy slowly opened his eyes to see everyone is gone, He was about to loose his temper but his eyes glimpsed Someone He couldn't look in her eyes before.. It was Gwen

"What are you doing here? *He looked around* Is that one of your games Fury! Get me out of here, Fury. I'll kill you"

Fury looked to Fitz "Put him down again"

"No, wait.. the Symbiote activation.." answered Fitz

"Its lowering..!" Stacy gasped

They all stared again.. Gwen stepped on but Peter shouted "GO AWAY"

The girl hesitated for a sec. Then walked to him & put her hands on the glass Saying strongly "Come Back, Peter. I'm waiting for you"

"Go away"

"I won't leave you this time, I'll hold onto you... No matter what happen, I'll be next to you"

"You left me once! You'd do it_"

"Yes, I did... I was scared, weak & couldn't fulfil our promise. It was my fault"

"So Go away & don't come back"

"No.. I'll keep asking for forgiveness & pray that you would come back"

"Why... why!" Peter's anger began fading & his facial complexes turned in pity & shame "I'm a killer, I destroyed someone"

"Its Okay, I'll be with you"

"I'm no longer Spiderman, New York's Hero"

"I'll be with you. Both we will find an answer. But first, Come back for me. I can't live without you" The Boy could feel her sincerity from her loud Confident voice, He reached his hand On the glass imitating her And while drowning into her gaze...

Red light alert sirens Went On all over the place at the same time of the Impact in the west part of the ship that made the Whole Tube Peter is contained in Fell as one... down & roll without breaking

"What's going on?" Fury asked

"Intruder in the west area of ship, Unauthorized landing in the planes' Barn"

"You mean someone boarded my ship without my Permission" 😠

Another Bang blew the whole Door to the wide room, all of the standers looked at the flying man in his Hi-tech green Suit on his -always spooky- creepy flying board & scared face, messy spiked hair, directing all his arms at The Prisoner in the tube.. they all noticed his black aura seething with anger, The dark air floating round him before Him screaming " **PEETEERRR** "

Gwen gasped -while Her father running to him, when Furry instructing Fitz to Stop the Mad New Goblin- "Harry, Is that You?" so did peter

"You're here, Why I'm not surprised.."

"What happened to your face, your hair_"

"What happened to me... YOU ASK, Its all your fault, You left me & ran to this loser.. why, What can he give you, I was going to give you everything, but.. you just never saw me. Even I.. loved you" 😢

"No, Harry. You didn't. You just wanted to have me, No that's not even close, you wanted to dispossess Peter from me from his pride from his friendship with you... you just wanted to look down on him. That's why I broke up you. It was you who never saw me once"

"If I don't have you, No one would do" 👹 Swish-swish (Harry shot his missiles at Peter making great explosion) Gwen was about to be Fried brown but for her father who snatched her away from Danger

"Noooo" Gwen shouted, Fury went to defend his ship while Fitz sneaked away

Most shortly after 5 mins. Peter stood up breathing slowly "Harry, Stop it. Harry"

"Harry!.. No one is here by this name, you can leave a mssg after getting fired... Hahaha Its" The greeny totally affected his mind, He totally became like a lunatic just like the Old Green Goblin or even more

And in the spur of _madness_... Harry pressed some buttons on his green metallic glove to launch some missiles at Peter who barely evaded the 1st & 2nd ones but.. there was no room to escape; as the whole room turned into ruins and while the entrapped Kid is looking for something to pick up to defend himself, He heard those words that was like a little light of hope "Spiderman, Catch" He turned to see Fury is throwing him small case. Peter was enquiring about its contents, But the Daredevil was ambushing him waiting for the opportunity to blow off the Spider for ever: He threw one of his special pumpkin bomb which was about to explode in front of peter face but for his spider senses he reflected the Bomb to most disassembled weak corner of the room. It resulted in a huge Hole in the ship that sucked Peter outta the ship due to the Pressure difference. Harry stepped on his glider pursuing the Flying.. No the falling Boy 😂

"Peter Do you hear me?" A voice came from the case

"What...!" Peter barely could talk cuz of the air & the high attitude he is falling from "where are you?"

"You see the glowing ear piece at the edge of the case. Put it on"

Peter did so "Fury, Fury... I'm falling.. Wha... aww! Aahhhh"

"Don't panic. You can do it!"

"Are you kidding me, Don't give me these kind of preaches now. I'm falling from 6000 ft. half naked with a Goblin after my ass"

"Never though, I'd say that.. I missed your ridicule jokes"

"Okay, You can prepare a welcome Party another time.. but I think, I ain't gonna make it.."

" _No, Use the Case_.. see the Button at the centre... Push it"

"Okkkaaaaaaayyyy" Peter went flying with sound speed as the Case's bottom transformed to a thrust Jetpack

"But hold tight first. Don't worry about landing Try your luck... once you're on ground.. open the case, _I got you a present_ -Fury over-"

"What!"

Fury shouted "Any news about the Ships?!"

"No, sir. All destroyed &..."

"Just fix me one, Now" Fury shouted in Worry but his worrisome increased as Fitz waved to him Sir he pointed at a broken glass container with black slime hanging down from it

Fury's pupils' eyes widened "Oh Boy"

 **BANG** \- "Oh.. what happened! -What is going on?-Are villains attacking us again- This way" Youth's Voices

Peter's site of crashing.. Ironically was the cafeteria of his school.

Kids are wondering who would appear out of the Smoke

"Cough.. cough. Ahh, That's gonna leave a Mark for sure. Where I am?"

Flash hinted "Puny Parker!"

Liz gasped "Peter, Is that you?"

Peter was standing half naked in front of them. But they hadn't the chance to get chit-chatty as another break into happened down the Cafeteria

It was the greeny flying man with spooky hair cut & horrible mask hiding his scared face.. The students backed away in confusion more than fear inquiring whom should they fear.. their friend who just betrayed all of them & threw himself into the darkness or the Unknown scary threat that controlled the dark side of the city once

The Little standing boy fortified his stance calling "Please.. Wake up, Buddy"

"Wake up, Why should I!.. Oh make him Wake up... You killed him. You took him from me, you murderer"

"It wasn't like that, It was his own_"

"Don't feed me up with your excuses, You.. how could you betray him after all what he did to you.."

"I know, Its my fault... I was wrong, I was getting more arrogant, more naive, More lousy, over-confident, I never thought of an end. Its my fault" Peter looked down sincerely in sadness trying to ask for forgiveness. But Another Growl came from The Goblin

"Yes, IT IS YOUR FAULT. You.. why you! *The boy's tone changed again to misery & sadness* I've always looked up for you, You who could acquire my father's praise, The grades, My girl, Even a job. You always smiled as nothing, even you're alone.. you never goes down. But then you changed.. so Am I, Peter"

"Ha! I never knew you had so much thoughts about me. But It was me who was always envious of you, You'd your parents alive, you got money, You had the chicks. What's better ! But even all of that you looked out for me, You become a friend with someone like me, You became my best friend, Harry"

Everyone was shocked from finding how events turned in such tremendous way

They continued "I know you're feeling anger about me but that's not the truth. Its just the Greeny. Its deteriorating your mind. That's a false Power. Calm down & lets talk like always, Right my friend!"

The Goblin shouted angrily as he never did before **"BUT YOU WENT ON YOUR WAY, YOU THROW OTHERS EVERYTIME AFTER USING THEM. AT THE END, YOU BETRAYED** **US** **"**

"Harry_ **US**?!"

Meanwhile, "Sir, A Ride has been fixed"

"Get in" Fury waved to Fitz, Stacy & his daughter

{ _Attention all units, Spiderman been spotted at 36_ _th_ _Street after the NY square..}_

"Dad, Its the school"

"This Chief Stacy, report the situation quickly"

 _{Yes sir, The Vigilante is being held with... the Goblin!}_

"Secure The perimeter & don't interfere. Our first priority is saving Civilians"

 _{But sir, Whom should we aid if It gone out limits}_

Fury looked to him nodding

Stacy replied in fear" Help Spiderman containing the New Goblin. I'm on my way"

 _At the School_

"Harry !"

"Why, We would just kill you painfully for what you did to us?"

The Goblin began his attack, He pressed on a button to arm himself with guns

"No, Harry. Don't listen to that voice. I know its relaxing to give in yourself to the darkness. To be the demon is so good. That's not the truth. You would end up regretting it"

"Oh, Is that your case now. Hahaha" Harry laughed insanely as the black slime covering his suit bit by bit as It completely turned to something truly awful. It was like a real Ugly black Goblin with hideous sight & the same Spider mark formed on his back.. the Symbiote took control over the boy's suit. "Harry.. Noooo" the Monster went over Board & went berserk. He animosity Kicked the boy's chest with no introductions. Peter just flew away like an exploding rocket into the bombarded restrooms

"Oh God" Students screamed while Harry's face showed up from behind the Symbiote is laughing maniacally

"Hahahahaha, I did it. Why aren't you happy? I killed that murderer, I killed Spiderman"

Sally hid behind Randy, While Glory clung to Kenny. All thinking "Why is he smiling like that?"

But Harry thought better They are all jealous of him; cuz he is the son of A great inventor He was the greatest man alive. He had done what no one else had. He killed Spider-Man and it was that thought that caused the onlookers to slowly step back as a maniacal laugh left his mouth. But a question came gushing his mind...

"What are you so happy about?" It was the Red head asking while Liz grabbing her in fear

But the answer came in a maniacally way with that ever so sadistic smile "Why shouldn't I be Happy? I am the Saviour of the City"

"Are You Insane?" Flash shouted

"What makes you think you saved it?"

Harry looked around as the others opposed his thoughts. So he left the Monster in control And As The monster gone bored from all of this He sighed annoyed "Shut up. You pests" -Gun cocks- Machine guns transformed out of his hands. Some Running, some screaming, some hiding. Flash went to protect his new girl Sha shan. Brown & the others went under table. MJ & Liz went frozen in front of the Monster shooting fire everywhere & when he pointed at them. They closed their eyes waiting for their turn but the gun fire stopped. The 2 girls opened their eyes to see a Man in his one of kind modified blue-red tight suit.

" **Go Now"**

"Spiderman!" MJ gasped

" **I'm Back. Take** _ **this**_ **to Cap. Stacy. He knows the rest. Now Get everyone out of here"**

MJ stood up & grabbed Liz's hand to escape. Liz couldn't look away from his back as He jumped up to take the monster on one on one combat death fight

The students escaped from the main door standing outside the school where the police are, A Jet landed near the scene.

Gwen ran to her friend "MJ, Are you Okay! Harry" (sob sob)

looked the Redhead to the Captain "That's for you"

"MJ, How is Peter, Is he alright?"

Liz answered "He is gonna be okay.. He has that Aura, Its like sth. New"

"I'm worried about Harry"

"Spiderman won't hurt him. He is taking Control of it" Flash said

"I wish" 💔

"Fury look, The boy sent this" Stacy called

Fury looked at some paper & called "Fitz, Did you Get it?"

"Yes, how about the communication device"

"Its off, He must drop it while being whacked around good"

 **BANG-CRASH** All the spectators looked towards the main entrance of the school as its being wrecked down by A lunatic lump of rage & hatred Monster and An acrobatic Boy jumping here & there dodging the monster's missiles & bouncing on him hard

Peter shot two web ball towards him that exploded like big net

"Damn you Spiderman" screamed the monster as he ripped the net apart & shot his black web to grab the boy's leg before sticking to the flag's Sari "Where are you going? The fun isn't over yet"

The Monster punched him hard in face flying him away

Peter stood up coughing "Now you shoot webs. That's Totally Unfair"

The monster shot two web balls at him but it was like bawling balls that could shatter his skull if not he dodged it

The monster quickly attacked the boy hold him from his neck up to the sky & choked him cruelly " _ **Die.. Die Spiderman**_ "

The girls screamed. Peter quickly shot his webs behind the Monster to grab a ruined column on the ground & pulled violently crash upon his enemy's head. Peter barely escaped as the other's Gasp weakened for a moment

Peter looked to Fury " **NOW"**

Fury shot the monster with the USWC. Fell the monster on his knees. The symbiote was raging loudly

Gwen wanted to run to them but Cap. Stacy held her still

"Don't hurt him. Harry's in there"

Spiderman swung to Fury's side "What's wrong.. Its not budging off & It had not been so long attached"

Fitz "The boy got too much hatred, He is unconscious, The Symbiote sooner will take the lead forever"

"But.. That's my friend in there"

"So go get him" Fury pressed hidden button on the boy's gauntlet

The boy looked to his sparking glowing gloves "Cool"

He bounced punching the monster with his electric Gauntlet

"GET OFF MY FRIEND"

The symbiote got captured as soon as it left his host. Peter took off his mask assuring his friend's Safety Gwen came to him "Harry, are you okay? Wake up that's me. Gwen. Thank god you're back" The girl was shaking him slightly while Peter was calling for paramedics, His Spider sense rang loudly again. Peter looked around but he never thought that hostility would come from the barely Conscious guy lying behind him as In one last desperate move he pushed the buttons of his Jet to launch more Pumpkin missile

"Harry No" Peter shouted as he took all of his left power to push both of them away from the Main entrance where the fight ended. The missile exploded the boy that lead to falling the last standing column of the floor Over the Kid

"Noooo" people screamed & Harry passed out again. Shield agents came & arrested him. It took around 40 mins. to get the ruins off the Crushed boy.

* * *

4 DAYS LATER

Peter woke up, He walked out of his room to know it was the deck of the Helicarrier, He went into another to see Harry is being treated into some kind of Vessel

"Is he Okay?"

"Gonna be" Fitz who was sitting behind his computers answered

"Its good to be back kid, I've plans for you" Fury just came -through a secret door- He called

"But I keep the Suit, You know, It fits me well" 😂

 _Peter later met the girl he was running from. He finally had that serious conversation with her_

" _Peter, I was worried You'd never woke up"_

" _I really thought of it. When I was under the Ruins, Everything was completely horrible & black. I thought... Is it Okay for me to come back? I did things I'm ashamed off. I still can't forgive myself, I don't know what to do"_

" _You can chose again. Becoming that Hero we all adored or getting yourself down forever"_

" _I'm afraid"_

" _Don't, I'll protect you" She kindly cuddled his head_

 _He held her shoulders firmly & looked in her eyes "Will you be by myside?"_

 _She nodded happily as they kissed_

Then They talked about their pasts, Their relationship, Their futures. Peter decided to continue his internship as a superhero On the Helicarrier under the surveillance of Nick Fury. She On the Other hand will try her best in College living her life fully with no restrains. Spiderman returned to the city once again trying to acquire the trust of those whom he betrayed...

At last, In a dark room in the highest spot in the fanciest building in NY Spiderman crashed into An office looking to the man in charge sitting with his men. The men attacked him spontaneously but he took them all down brutally

"Is that Spiderman, The lost Hero of the city. What do we honour your visit with?"

"I came to deliver a message. If you ever thought, I'd give a blind eye for what you did, Be sure You're wrong.. And I'll always be here to lookout for every piece of trash you create so if you ever.. ever think of getting near him -My friend. Consider it your end"

Spiderman left out of the window he just broke on purpose & went on his last patrol in the coloured city before the first ray of sun goes up.

 _In One last Cliché, Gwen is talking to some of her new friends in College. She walked alone before the lesson to get a drink to comfort herself from her bad day, So she entered a coin into the vending machine but the drink didn't come. The girl cursed cutely "No joking. You dumb machine, don't try stealing from me" & As she was about to kick it a web ball was shot from the sky, to hit the machine to let the girl have her drink_... _Looked up the startled Girl to the sky to glimpse a familiar shadow on her watch. She could recognise it from his stance as he was Squatting. She smiled happily & waved frantically. The boy smiled under his mask & shot his webs to the Sky, flying to the Horizons with a loud Joyful "Yaahhhoooo" shout _😃😋


End file.
